


Заметки хрониста

by adianna



Category: Heroes of Might & Magic V
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заметки хрониста

\- Даже на вашу магическую школу посмотри. Казалось бы, изучать зависимость урона заклинаний от влияния стихийных элементов, одно удовольствие. Огонь, вода, земля и воздух, устойчивости и слабости отдельного вида к различным типам магии. Но и тут, нет чтобы остановиться на одном типе, темные эльфы меняют стихийные предпочтения чаще, чем наш общий знакомый перья в косичках! Ты хоть понимаешь, что это ненормально?  
  
\- Целый народ не может быть ненормальным по определению, - Раилаг скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла. - При размере социума в одну седьмую общей массы населения, любое отклонение такого размера в праве создавать свои собственные нормы. Я нигде не ошибся?  
  
Зехир даже на секунду оторвался от связки кожаных тубусов, которые до этого так успешно потрошил. Содержимое громоздилось на столе одной огромной стопкой и вот-вот грозилось съехать на пол.   
\- Хм, теорема Сар-Иссы? Не знал, что Игг-Шайл интересуется его трудами, – Раилаг выразительно на него посмотрел. Не Игг-Шайл? Ну да, вопрос все равно был больше риторический. - Но в любом случае, если, помнишь, ее до конца так и не доказали, так что этот аргумент не в счет.   
  
Чародей только фыркнул.  
\- Не доказали только потому, что если все-таки докажут, Кругу придется признать орков за разумных существ, а десятилетнюю резню на востоке за акт агрессии.   
  
\- А это столько бумажной волокиты. Собирать совет, что-то решать… налоги пересматривать, обрезать ресурсы мастерским, потом профсоюзы с протестами полезут.   
  
\- Орки, опять-таки, - понимающе вставил Раилаг.   
  
\- Именно-именно. Орки. Ноты протеста им пиши, послов отправляй, потом семьям послов содержание за потерю кормильца. От них еще и воняет, говорят. Политика и война вообще такое утомительное дело, - Зехир демонстративно потянулся.  
  
\- Поэтому проще вычеркнуть эту тему из списка рассматриваемых работ?  
Лицо Илайи подчеркнуто ничего не выражало.   
  
\- Именно так. Но возвращаясь к вопросу, тут даже не в магическом направлении или расовой предрасположенности дело. Тут дело в самом подходе к понятию стихийности. Вот, посмотри сюда, - и Зехир выразительно потряс в воздухе свитком, - взять, к примеру, эту научную работу. Никакой нумерации страниц и твердой структуры текста, плюс, если я не ошибся в заклинаниях, каждая нечетная страница меняет содержимое по несколько раз в месяц.  
  
\- Это называется «Забытым пророчеством Мирайнели», - холодно поправила его Илайя, - священный документ, который рассказывает о духовном взрослении и испытании веры первых жриц Малассы после войны Огненных Слез.   
  
Она явно старалась не показывать реакции на бардак, творившийся в святая святых Игг-шайла. Получалось с трудом, но в этот раз Раилаг предпочел просто молча наблюдать за процессом со стороны, а Зехир уже давно обращал внимание только на содержимое окружающих полок и сундуков.   
  
\- Вот-вот, я и говорю, научная работа. «Забытое пророчество», ха. Поверьте, по сравнению с тем, как называют свои диссертации некоторые мои многоуважаемые коллеги… «Легендарный тезис», «Великая летопись», «Незабвенные постулаты…» хммм, кстати, о чем же они были? А, не важно, наверняка очередная метафизическая чушь. И так далее, и тому подобное, чем претенциознее и дальше от здравого смысла, тем лучше. Честно, лично я считаю такую гиперболизацию собственной значимости плохим вкусом, – он все-таки поднял голову и заговорщически подмигнул Илайе и Раилагу, совершенно проморгав возмущение Хранительницы.   
  
Раилаг с трудом сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться. Илайя явно жалела, что вчера позволила себя уговорить, а Зехир не знал, за что хвататься в первую очередь, и в результате раскладывал свитки вокруг себя, «на потом», грозясь зарыться в них по самую макушку. Что, кстати, многое объясняло о состоянии его рабочего кабинета.   
И только он мог вставлять в разговор такие словечки как «претенциознее» и «гиперболизация», и не выглядеть напыщенным снобом, чем так страдали многие его собратья-академики. Заседания Круга наверное выглядят интересно.   
  
\- «Логика и структурирование, милая Илайя. Вот чего вам не хватает, логики и структурирования», - между тем продолжал Зехир, не заметив обмена взглядами, - именно так сказал бы мой многоуважаемый наставник, будь он на моем месте. Милейший человек, отличный ученый и замечательный теоретик, но в некоторых вещах мыслящий несколько… косно, если вы понимаете, о чем я говорю.   
  
Зехир сдул пыль с какого-то особенно ветхого свитка с размочаленными от времени углами:  
\- А как по мне, отличный способ ведения архива. Если пророчество забытое, по нему понятно с первого взгляда. Очень удобно.

***

Нархиз не одобряет. На заседаниях Круга, на дипломатических приемах, посреди военного похода или прямо посреди какого-то рискованного эксперимента. Его не смущают ни люди, ни эльфы, ни демоны, и может показаться, что не одобрять – это и есть основное занятие первого помощника верховного Архимага Серебряных городов  
  
Но еще несколько лет назад все было совсем иначе. Предыдущий архимаг к неодобрению относился довольно… специфично. Поэтому один-единственный раз, когда Нархиз попробовал высказать свои сомнения вслух, оказался тем самым днем, когда его отправили в почетные няньки к сыну Сайруса.   
  
Молодому и подающему надежды магу, полному идей и энтузиазма. Хуже наказание сложно было придумать, так что с того самого дня Нархиз дал себе слово не одобрять молча. Ну, или очень сдержанно и с достоинством, как и подобает уважаемому магу его возраста, если не статуса.  
  
Но получается с переменным успехом, потому что Зехиру, похоже, нравится спорить с ним примерно так же, как Нархизу нравится не одобрять.

***

\- Иногда, Первый в круге, ваши взгляды уж чересчур широкие, - недовольно замечает Нархиз, даже не пытаясь приглушить голос, и неприязненно косится на нового гостя, явно намекая на его загадочное прошлое, которое уже несколько лет, как не такое загадочное. Просто темного эльфа Нархиз еще безропотно переварил бы, но бывшую правую руку Кха-Белеха?   
  
Причем подслушивающий краем уха Раилаг так и не уверен, на какой именно поправке дипломатического протокола собирается настаивать первый помощник Архимага – препроводить гостя на границу и хором прощально помахать платочками, в тюрьму и готовиться к казни, или в лабораторию и готовиться к месяцам экспериментов? Все-таки тоже ученый, хоть уже много лет активно не практикует.   
  
\- Нархиз, не будь букой, - привычно отмахивается Зехир. – Лучше прикажи подать кофе и передай архивариусам, что часа через два мы к ним спустимся.   
  
\- Архивариусам? – у пожилого мага аж дыхание перехватило от негодования. – Мне кажется, что вы слишком легко относитесь…   
  
\- Нархиииз, если я могу спокойно пользоваться его библиотекой, будет только честно, если он глянет на нашу. И даже не пытайся сказать, что магия Игг-Шайла тебе не интересна, я читал твои диссертации, если помнишь.   
  
Раилаг делает вид, что ничего не слышит и вообще этот разговор его не касается. В конце концов, совсем недавно в похожей ситуации Зехир вел себя именно так. Правда, разговор с Илайей был на порядок короче.

***

У Зехира смуглая кожа, темные глаза и белозубая улыбка. Он любит одежду цвета охры, расшитые шелковые тапочки, аляповатые драгоценности с голубыми и дымчатыми топазами, и в последнее время собирает волосы в тугой хвост, потому что иначе они лезут в глаза и мешают читать.   
  
Элементали не просто служат ему, они его любят – поэтому в личных комнатах Первого в круге дует легких прохладный ветерок, вода в купальнях всегда приятно пахнет травяным настоем, а магические свечи всегда горят дольше и ярче положенного. Не говоря уже о том, что с самого детства Зехир ни разу не падал, не спотыкался о камешки и не расшибал коленок.   
  
Он сидит на слоне, чуть развалившись, как на любимом диване, и научился есть, спать и пить кофе прямо на марше, заедая его материализованными из ближайшей Академии сладостями. Зехир вообще считает слона лучшим средством передвижения, ему нравится и широкая спина, куда так удобно садятся широкие седла-кресла магов, и даже кажущаяся неторопливость – ничто так не поднимает настроение, как загоняющий свою лошадь в пену рыцарь, которого медленно, но верно обгоняет церемонно шагающий слон. Сопровождаемый веселым перезвоном бубенчиков, улюлюканьем гремлинов и легким сиреневым магическим облачком.  
  
Он не обижается, когда джинны делают ему пакости, он понимает, что они не могут иначе - такова их природа. Поэтому просто делает пакости в ответ, с размахом и фантазией. Идеальные отношения - никого из Архимагов свободные джинны Серебряных городов еще так не уважали.

***

С недавнего времени на рабочем столе Зехира прочно обосновался череп, инкрустированный серебром и слабо светящийся зеленым. Одни говорят, что это останки великого орочьего вождя, которые за какие-то заслуги подарили дикари с Востока, другие – что это какой-то заковыристый уникальный фамилиар, которого гремлины-мастеровые создали специально для Архимага. Третьи – что это череп знаменитого некроманта, когда-то убившего его отца.  
  


Но Зехир на все вопросы только отмахивается и отшучивается, а череп продолжает безмолвно подпирать стопки со свитками, служить стойкой для перьев или, когда Зехиру особенно скучно разбирать бумаги, мишенью для прицельной стрельбы виноградными косточками.   
  
\- Мне нравится твой подход к декору, - словно между делом однажды замечает Раилаг и кивает в сторону стола.   
  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, - смеется Зехир и тащит его за собой во внутренний дворик.   
Финдан такого чувства юмора не понимает, поэтому каждый раз, когда приезжает с дипломатическим визитом, настаивает, чтобы все переговоры проходили где-нибудь в другом месте. Маркел до сих пор вызывает у него неприязнь, даже в виде гипертрофированного пресс-папье.

***

У Раилага густые длинные темно-синие волосы. Для темных эльфов цвет довольно типичный, никто два раза и не глянет. Но Зехир почему-то испытывает к ним какой-то почти нездоровый интерес. Он гладит их, перебирает, накручивает на пальцы, словно пытаясь завить прямые эльфийские пряди в человеческие локоны. При каждом удобном и неудобном случае.

***

В личных покоях Раилага всегда горит живой огонь. Вместо лилового пламени, так приятного чувствительным глазам темных эльфов, его комнаты отсвечивают всеми оттенками оранжевого, желтого и красного, многократно отражаясь от кристаллов на стенах и множества полированных поверхностей.   
  
Для неподготовленного глаза это очень и очень болезненно, поэтому Илайя всегда склоняет голову и прикрывает веки, заходя в комнату. Да, сторонний наблюдатель может посчитать это покорностью граничащей с унижением. К тому же, это не дает ей немедленно оценить обстановку. Но зато и не оставляет полуслепой и абсолютно беззащитной, как не раз и не два случалось с другими вольными и не очень гостями Главы кланов.   
  
\- Предосторожность? - однажды спрашивает она, не ожидая, впрочем, получить ответ.  
\- Привычка, - отвечает он и протягивает руку прямо к пламени.


End file.
